A Monster's Daughter 1
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: After the monsters came back to the surface, things had started out normal. Frisk, growing up to being a beautiful young lady, formed feelings for a certain skeleton comedian. And sure enough, he liked her too. But as more time passed, the monsters were banished back to the Underground, leaving Frisk without Sans...and a 6-year-old without a father. (Rated T for safety; & romance)
1. E1 - Fallen Down pt1

The sky was just turning dark for the night, as a war was heard on Mount Ebott. Another war between humans and monsters, as the new queen of the village was at the head of it all. Sans the Skeleton, a young skele-man with a young brother, used a lot of his magic to try and keep the humans back. He was starting to lose some stamina.

"Monsters aren't welcome here!" the human who was faced against Sans yelled as he tried to slice at the skeleton, making him dodge it quickly, his left eye glowing with a blue flame.

"We were fine for 6 years! What happened?!" Sans yelled as he heard little feet rush against the dirt path, making him look over to see glowing blue eyes of a little 6-year-old girl staring at him with worry.

"Pay attention, monster!" the human yelled. "I don't want to-!" just in that moment, a wall of bones appeared in front of the human, surprising both Sans and his attacker as they looked on in surprise.

"Leave him alone!" the little girl yelled, her eyes still glowing blue in the shadows of the woods.

"Hon, stay back!" Sans yelled to her as the bones fell back through the dirt. "I got this!"

"But da...!"

"I said stay-!" just then the human rushed towards Sans and pushed him down, making him fall into the hole of the mountain with the other monsters as well. His voice echoed off the walls before he hit the ground, making everything go black.

"DADDY!"

OOOOOOO

**("Brave Shine" – Fate/Stay Night: UBW 2 OP – TYERecords English cover ft. Angela)**

**A MONSTER'S DAUGHTER (S1)**

_**A simple wish that I held so dear to me/couldn't change into more than what it seemed/but eternally/it's spirit/will not die/another memory hanging by a thread/with the means to make this world run red and enduringly/the cold rain/kept falling from the sky/don't mistake this all for weakness/but how can I be stronger?/all this willingness might get me through a little longer/I wanna say that I survived/I wanna say that I'm alive!**_

_**Brave shine/hand in hand, you guided me/my savior light/on the verge of my last breath/you saved my life/overhead, the swords that we collide are/strong enough for all to hear/we've got nothing to fear/for all time/your brave shine!**_

**(End of the song)**

**Episode 1: Fallen Down pt.1**

OOOOOOO

_Sans stood at his post in the woods of Snowdin, resting his eyes for a moment and not really paying much attention to the world around him. But that was before he heard the sound of a door opening. He let the light of the underground penetrate his white pinpricks as he looked towards the sound, seeing a darkened figure walking down the path._

"_Hmm-" in a flash, he disappeared and found himself at the entrance, seeing the back of a brown haired girl walking away from where he stood. He slowly started following her, trying his best not to make a sound as he did so. But he failed as he stepped on a fallen twig that she had walked over, which made him tense up as she stopped in her tracks with a gasp._

_He immediately cursed under his breath as he hid behind a tree nearby, right as she turned around and looked right at him with bright brown eyes. Immediately, the second fight of Humans and Monsters entered his mind before darkness took over his vision, with one word, and voice, screaming out to him._

"_DADDY!"_

Sans woke up with a start as he looked around the Snowdin Forest, his one eye ablaze with blue light and flames. He took deep breaths as he calmed himself down and sighed with his eyes going back to their pinpricks of white. The memory of when he first met his wife was vivid in his memories and haunted him like the plague almost...but in a good way.

"Oh, Frisk," he spoke, a tear falling down his cheek bone. "I wish I was there with you right now."

"Oh, buck up, soldier!" A tiny voice spoke up, making Sans' eyes open wide with the white pinpricks disappearing. "You guys were banished for a reason and that's that!"

"Flowey, I should have remembered you'd be here," Sans said as he stared at the little golden flower in front of him. "What do you want?"

Flowey hesitated and just looked like he was about to explode with laughter for the skeleton's misfortune, but instead just sighed it out and looked at him with saddened eyes. A small frown of his own was painted on instead. "I know how you feel."

"Bullshit!" Sans yelled as a bone appeared in his hand. "You don't have a wife you left behind because those stupid humans banished you down here again! You don't have a daughter who is growing up without a father! So don't give me that shit of you knowing how I feel!"

"Geez, calm down. I'm only trying to comfort you," Flowey exclaimed. "I'm sorry I'm not in the same boat as you, but I do know how it feels to be alone."

"How do you know?! You don't have feelings!"

"I guess some of the souls I absorbed stuck with me," began the golden flower. "Because I sort of feel things now."

Sans scoffed as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and not buying a word the "little weed" (as he liked to call him) was saying. He a bad reputation of lying to someone to get his way for the skeleton to trust him right off the bat.

"How can I believe any word you say?" The skeleton asked as he stared daggers at the golden flower.

"I'm not expecting you to believe me," Flower began, "but I do expect you to at least say 'thanks for trying'. Is that so hard?"

Sans grunted as he looked towards the door to the Ruins, hoping, wishing, it would open and have his daughter and Frisk run out of it with opened arms. But those were just fantasies and dreams he was learning to give up on.

"Fine. I'll take what I can get," Flowey said with a sigh. "See you around, comedian." With that, he disappeared through the ground, leaving Sans to be a broken mess alone.

OOOOOOO

The sun was hot up above, as the village seemed to be at peace once again. It had been 10 years since the Humans VS Monsters War number two, and even though some evaded banishment, the humans felt at ease knowing that the monsters that caused them trouble were back underground. Well, all the humans felt at ease except for one human woman: Frisk Skeleton.

Frisk was only 16 when she found the underground, saved the monsters, and then found out her true feelings for Sans the Skeleton. He ended up sharing the same feelings and before they knew it, they were married. Everyone thought she was crazy to have married a monster when she was only 19, but she didn't care. She loved Sans and he loved her. That's all that mattered. And to top it off, they were blessed to have a little monster of their own.

However, this child they had liked to get into trouble every so often at school.

The 35-year-old mother walked up to the school entrance, immediately seeing the head of blue hair that was her 16-year-old daughter's sitting in one of the chair's outside of the office. She sighed in defeat as she opened the door and walked inside, making the young teen look up from her phone and smile.

"What did you do now?" Frisk asked as she walked up to her daughter, making the smile on her face disappear almost immediately.

"What makes you think I did something?!" She asked in return.

"The principal called...again!"

The teen girl sighed in defeat through her nose before looking at her phone to pull up a picture. She showed it to her mom. It was a scene at lunch, where Silk accidentally used her powers on the school bully and shot him through a wall. She was made to take a picture by one of the teachers that were aiding lunch today to show proof to her mom of what she did.

"Silk Marie Skeleton!" Frisk yelled with shock.

"He was picking on Jodi! I couldn't let him get away with it!" Silk defended, making Frisk's anger ease down a bit. Though she was still mad, she knew her daughter well. She wouldn't have pulled out the powers she was born with if it weren't for a good reason. Hell, even her father wouldn't do such a thing unless he was faced against Chara again. She was never going back to that timeline, that's for sure.

"I'm glad you were trying to stick up for a friend," Began Frisk with a small grin, "but that doesn't mean you can just hurt someone like that!"

"Even if they were hurting Jodi in return?" Silk asked as she put her phone away. This intrigued Frisk. Who was this boy that he thought he could beat up on an innocent young girl?

"How?" Frisk decided to ask.

"He was pulling her hair!" Silk yelled. "He was kicking her chair! He was purposely grabbing her arm and twisting it to make her scream! That was the last one he did before I got to him."

Frisk just sighed yet again as she heard the door to the office open up, showing the principal with a little slip of paper. She just handed it to Frisk, with an apologetic look in her eyes, and then leaving as she went towards the nurse's office. Most likely to check on the boy Silk KO'd.

Frisk just looked at the piece of paper and sighed for the possibly tenth time that moment. Silk looked at her mom with worry before the young mother showed her the paper.

"Expelled?!" Silk exclaimed with horror as her brown eyes turned a neon icy blue. Her magic was showing. "I can't get expelled!"

"You should have thought of that before using your magic here," Frisk said with a lined smile on her face before nodding her head to Silk's locker. "Just, pack up your locker and let's go. I'll register for homeschooling." Silk just groaned with deteste as she begrudgingly went to her locker and opened it up.

_This was NOT what I saw my day bringing, _Frisk thought before looking out the door, seeing Mount Ebott in the distance.

After a while, Silk slammed her locker door, sending a bone through it and making Frisk snap her head back to her daughter, before the young teen started walking away and out the door. The mother of the teen ran after her and towards the car as Silk just opened the passenger seat, threw her bag inside, as well as the hoodie she took off, and then closing the door again.

"Silk, get in the car," Frisk said with a tired a motion to the front seat.

"I need to be alone," Silk said as she started walking towards the mountain. "I'll be at Mount Ebott." And with that, the young girl ran through the town and towards the woods.

Frisk watched with worry before letting her face fall in sorrow and got into the car. She looked through the mirror on her door outside and saw the mountain clear as day. A tear fell down her pale cheek.

"I wish you were here, Sans."

OOOOOOO

A young girl stood by a tree near the mountain, leaning against it's bark with her short black hair blowing in the light breeze as she nursed her bruised arm. You could see that she was trying not to cry as she clutched her arm closed to her chest, when she noticed the head of icy blue hair walking up the mountain.

"Silk!" She called as she raced around the tree and up to the unexpected teen, hugging her in the process. Thankfully, Silk could sense it a mile away and gave her friend a hug in return. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, Jodi," Silk said as they pulled away from each other. "He deserved that bone to the arm for hurting you like that."

"I appreciate you-"

"And besides," the young teen looked up at the top of Mount Ebott, a small smile on her face as the wind blew through her hair, "my father might have done the same thing." With that, she continued up the mountain, with Jodi right behind her.

OOOOOOO

Sans walked up to the purple door at the end of Snowdin Forest, and sat there. He learned a while ago that Toriel went back to Asgore, the king of all monsters, so it was just him alone in the forest for the rest of his days. But she did every once in a while come back to the Ruins to check if any children fell down. If so, she would take care of them.

Asgore agreed to that too. He was done with violence after everything they've been through. So he made a decree that any human or child that fell down were to be treated with MERCY and SPARED. He still had stations for those who were in the Royal Guard to look out if some came around, and though Sans wasn't in the Guard, he still volunteered to look out for any human that fell down. He wouldn't capture them, but befriend them...if he felt like it that is.

Sans sat in front of the door, leaning his skull against it with a sigh. He took his hand and knocked on it a few times, waiting for a response, but nothing came. So he just sat in silence and let the cool wind of the wintery forest brush through his blue hoodie and white shirt. He had a ketchup bottle with him, but he couldn't find it in any ounce of his being to drink it. So instead, he chucked it into the forest and let it go.

"What has happened to me?" He said to himself before sighing in defeat and standing up. He went to leave, when a voice on the other end spoke out, making him stop in his tracks. He looked at the door with curiosity in his eye holes, before pressing his ear hole to it. Immediately, he heard a song being sung. How he heard all the way from the top of the mountain to the door to Snowdin Forest was beyond him. But he still heard it.

"_Colors on the wind/floating from a different world/greet the dawn/with a song to welcome the daybreak," _The voice was beautiful. It sounded mature, but still like how a young girl would sing. Then it hit him as the words rested in his mind: this was his daughter's favorite song. _"It's a melody/I hear in my memory/where I watch/birds take flight/off into the eastern sky."_

"Silk?"

OOOOOOO

Silk stood at the top of the mountain with Jodi, hands folded in a silent prayer.

"_No time to waste/can we escape/to a place where the treasure/out here on the seven seas/we will find/our paradise," _Silk was singing with her eyes closed. _"Can we be reborn in the wake of the storm/so that I can tell you the words of my heart/there is so much I would give to you/but in one life/there is not enough time/underneath the earth/there is a melody/telling out a story of faraway lands/I'll sing along so I won't forget/so through this song/may your tale live on."_

"You have a beautiful voice, Silk," Jodi said with a grin.

"Thanks," Silk responded as she dropped her hands to her side and opened her eyes. "That was my favorite song growing up. My dad loved it whenever I sang it." Jodi smiled at that memory. "I remember one time, I was in a foul mood...I was 5...and he just up and asked me to sing that song."

"Did you?"

"I was being stubborn and basically said no," Silk answered with a giggle. "But eventually...I did. And before I knew it, I was in a better mood."

Jodi's smile faded to one of a grin as she took her friend's hand and gave it a friendly, reassuring squeeze. "Come on," She began, "let's go back to your place."

"Sure. Just...let's stay a little while longer," Silk said in return, making Jodi grin and nod before looking at the opening to the mountain.

At the bottom of the mountain, Frisk was sitting in her car, looking over photos on her phone of her and Sans together through their years together. Her sorrowful grin showed that she missed him so much as she got to the pictures of their wedding, with Toriel crying tears of joy behind her.

"Oh Sans," Frisk began with a sigh, "life hasn't been any easier with you gone. If only the people who banished you guys back there understood."

"This just in," The radio broke the young woman out of her frenzy and made her look at it in wonder, "the plates have shifted. The weather indicates a Grade A earthquake to hit us in approximately 3 minutes!"

Frisk panicked at hearing this before locking her phone, but by the time she got out of the car, the ground started to shake crazily. The young mother tried to make her way up to the top of the mountain quickly, seeing the blue hair of her daughter standing there still.

"Silk!" Frisk called, making Jodi and Silk look over to see Frisk walking up as the earthquake was going. "We have to get to cover!"

"Coming!" Silk called back before another bad tremor hit and made both Silk and Jodi fall back, and into the giant hole of Mount Ebott. Their screams were heard by Frisk as they bounced off the mountain walls while the earth continued to shake.

"SILK!" Frisk called as she ran up the mountain and stopped at the top, looking down while the earth still shook. She tried her best to pull up her RESET button and take them back to before the earthquake started...but she couldn't. Her RESET button was gone! She couldn't go back in time to save her daughter from falling into Mount Ebott like she did all those years ago. So there was only one thing she could do.

Filled with DETERMINATION...Frisk fell down once again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I hope you guys liked this story, I had fun writing it. I promise I'll try my best to make it a regular update schedule, but I might forget about it. So don't hold me to it lol.**

**Anyway, to those who are probably how Sans would be able to give Frisk and baby...magic. That's all I have to say lol. Thanks for reading, God bless, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Au avoir!**


	2. E2 - Fallen Down pt2

**Last time on A MONSTER'S DAUGHTER...**

_**The earth started to shake crazily, as Frisk tried to make her way up to the top of the mountain.**_

"_**Silk!" Frisk called, making Jodi and Silk look over to see Frisk walking up as the earthquake was going. "We have to get inside!"**_

"_**Coming!" Silk called back before another bad tremor hit and made both teens fall back and into the giant hole of Mount Ebott. Their screams were heard by Frisk as the earth continued to shake.**_

"_**SILK! JODI!" Frisk called as she ran up the mountain and stopped at the top, looking down while the earth still shook. She tried her best to pull up her RESET button and take them back to before the earthquake started...but she couldn't. Her RESET button was gone! She couldn't go back in time to save her daughter from falling into Mount Ebott like she did all those years ago. So there was only one thing she could do.**_

_**Filled with DETERMINATION...Frisk fell down once again.**_

OOOOOOO

**("Brave Shine" – Fate/Stay Night: UBW 2 OP – TYERecords English cover ft. Angela)**

**A MONSTER'S DAUGHTER (S1)**

_**A simple wish that I held so dear to me/couldn't change into more than what it seemed/but eternally/it's spirit/will not die/another memory hanging by a thread/with the means to make this world run red and enduringly/the cold rain/kept falling from the sky/don't mistake this all for weakness/but how can I be stronger?/all this willingness might get me through a little longer/I wanna say that I survived/I wanna say that I'm alive!**_

_**Brave shine/hand in hand, you guided me/my savior light/on the verge of my last breath/you saved my life/overhead, the swords that we collide are/strong enough for all to hear/we've got nothing to fear/for all time/your brave shine!**_

**(End of the song)**

**Episode 2: Fallen Down pt.2**

OOOOOOO

"_Come on, Silk," Her mother's voice rang through her ears, "let Grandma Toriel hear you sing."_

"_No!" A stubborn six year old Silk said before going back to her drawing. From Toriel's perspective, it looked like her family of her mother and father, with herself in the middle._

"_It's quite alright, my child," The goat monster began, "if she doesn't want to sing for me, she doesn't-"_

"_No, mom," Frisk complained. "You have to hear her! She sounds like a professional already!"_

"_Silk, kiddo," Her father's voice rose, making Silk perk up as she looked at the doorway to the kitchen. Her skeleton father was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and those white pinpricks glistening in the dim light of the house. "Do what you're told."_

_Silk pouted as she slammed her marker down and crossed her arms out of being stubborn again. But then she saw her father once more, and sighed in defeat. Her father had some sort of effect on her that made her always cave and do what she was told immediately. So, in this moment, she began to sing._

"_**I am only 6-years-old/try to be helpful, be bold/I live in the world above/and I have so much fun/my family is the coolest/I think that they're the best/what I'd do if we separate/I don't think it would be great."**_

OOOOOOO

Silk woke up on a big patch of golden flowers, groaning as she slowly reached for her head. She sat up some and looked around, seeing Jodi with a delegate hand on the dark stone of the mountain, looking up at the opening above them.

"Hello!?" She called up to the heavens, hoping that someone would hear her. But sadly nobody came.

"It's no use, Jodi!" Frisk yelled over to her from a doorway. "No one comes this way, ever!"

"What about me?" Silk asked as she sat there groggily. Frisk looked at her and sighed with relief before rushing up her daughter and falling in front of her onto her knees.

"Silk, sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mom," Silk answered as she shook her head for a moment. "Just a bit tired still."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm surprised I'm still alive!" Jodi exclaimed with worry and fear. "I mean, that was one nasty fall!"

"I know," Frisk began as she helped Silk stand up and looked over at the black haired girl with them, "I've fallen down here once before, too."

"And SURVIVED!?" Jodi exclaimed with surprise.

"I wouldn't be here if she didn't!" Silk yelled herself.

"Oh...right..."

"As a matter of fact, I was the same age as you two when I fell down the first time," Frisk continued before hearing something pop up behind her. She froze at this before turning around to see the golden flower that was Flowey.

"Howdy! I couldn't help but hear someone had fallen-" He began before looking up at Frisk, immediately recognizing her even if she had grew up a lot.

"Uh, is that flower talking?" Jodi asked with a weirded out look.

"Flowey?" Frisk asked with surprise.

"Frisk?" He asked with surprise. "You've grown up so much."

"Well I am an adult now," Frisk said with a giggle as she knelt down to the little flower. "35 to be exact."

"Wow...you're getting old," Flowey exclaimed, making Silk snort at that before slapping her hand on her mouth. Frisk gave her a look that said to not say a word, while Jodi giggled off to the side. "Who's Blunette and Ebony?"

"That's Jodi, the girl who is freaking out over there," Frisk began, making said girl pout and cross her arms, before looking at her daughter again, smiling. "And that's Silk...my daughter."

"DAUGHTER?!" Flowey screamed with surprise.

"Well, yeah...I am married, you know," Frisk stated as she looked at Flowey again.

"She looks nothing like you!"

"Gee, thanks," Silk mumbled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"She's a perfect combination of me and her father," Frisk said with a giggle as she stood up. "Speaking of which...is he here?" Silk perked up at this, knowing who she was talking about.

Flowey looked up at Frisk for a moment and sighed in defeat. "Yeah...he's here still," He began, "but he's been pretty down lately. He hasn't even said a joke since he came down here ten years ago."

"Dad?" Silk asked with worry. "Not telling jokes? That can't be him."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, girly!" Flowey yelled with his soullessness coming through, only to have it sink again as he noticed Silk's eyes change from the calm brown, to a neon blue out of anger. He gulped as he looked away, while Silk calmed herself down and sighed.

"Let's go," She began, all eyes on her now, "find shelter."

"Good idea. Maybe we can go through that door your dad's been sitting by this whole time and surprise him." Frisk said with a smile before the trio started walking down the path, with Flowey right beside them.

"So...Silk...weird name," Flowey spoke, making Silk roll her eyes again.

"It was Sans' idea!" Frisk called over to them. "Considering it's sort of tradition to name a monster a unique and weird name, he chose Silk."

"But that's a fabric!"

"WE KNOW!" Silk screamed as a bone flew out of nowhere and hit a wall as they walked. She breathed in after that and calmed down. "Sorry...I guess I get the semi-short temper from dad."

"Only when you feel threatened you do...and that's EXACTLY like your father." Frisk stated with a grin.

OOOOOOO

After a long day of Sentry duty, Sans slugged on through the front door. He could smell the aroma of spaghetti being made in the kitchen and groaned. Granted, Papyrus had gotten extremely better at cooking the dish, making it edible, but it was now days after he first took up cooking again, and they were once more having it for dinner. There had to be a line that Papyrus was crossing by making this dish every damn day.

"Paps, why?!" Sans called as he adjusted his hoodie. "Didn't we have that last night?!" However, Papyrus never responded, making the pun master that was Sans go on alert a bit. He walked into the kitchen and saw the stove was still on, cooking the noodles and sauce, but Papyrus wasn't there.

"Paps?!" He called again as he checked the noodles, seeing they were fully cooked and turned off the stove, as well as with the sauce. "Dude, dinner's ready! Where are you?!" There was still no answer as Sans raced up to Papyrus' room, bursting through the door and felt panic rise in his chest. He wasn't in his room, nor the bathroom or Sans' room (which why would Papyrus even go INTO Sans' room unless he was cleaning it?). He even checked his hidden lab in the back! And thankfully, he wasn't there either since he hadn't told Papyrus about it, but it still worried him.

"Papyrus!?" He yelled in the winter of Snowdin, before noticing something strange...no monster was outside. "Where is-?"

"Hello, Sans," A voice spoke up from behind him, making him spin around with his white pinpricks disappearing. There he saw a man in what seemed to be a black leather jacket with a hood (that was over his head), black denim jeans, and combat boots. From under the hood, Sans could see he had bright red hair and golden snake looking eyes. His lip was pierced on the left, as well as his right eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sans yelled with surprise.

"That's an aggressive way to ask that," The man said with a chuckle. "But I guess it's one way to ask." He then pulled down his hood, showing off a choker with, wouldn't you know it, a snake charm in the center. "The name is Vile. Nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"What do you want?"

"Wow...pushy," Vile said with a smirk, before getting serious. The smirk was still there, however. "You know exactly what I want."

Sans looked confused for a moment, thinking of what he could have known what he wanted...but then it struck. "The staff."

"Good memory!"

"You can't have it!" Sans yelled with anger, his left eye going ablaze with blue fire. "It will only choose the one who is worthy of it! Besides, I don't have it!"

"Oh please, we both know you're holding it for your daughter," Vile exclaimed, making Sans gasp in surprise. "And we both know that you do have it. Don't lie to me. Just hand it over...and your brother will come home unharmed."

"Why you little...!" Sans couldn't believe what was being said. This man, Vile, had his brother hostage somewhere, and was demanding something in return for his safety. How he wished Frisk was with him and could reset to before Papyrus was taken. None of this would have been happening if that was the case. But here he was, alone with no backup in case things went south, and no Frisk to reset time. He was trapped.

"Give it to me, comedian!" Vile demanded, anger now seeping into his eyes, which made them glow a bit.

"I'm sorry, Paps," Sans said under his breath, before his eye intensified and shot his arm out. This sent out about a dozen bones towards Vile. Some hit him, while he dodged the rest, before creating an army of snakes at his feet and making them wrap around himself before he was out of the area.

"I warned you, Sans," Vile's voice echoed in the wind. "I guess I'll have to show you how serious I am...with your daughter."

Sans' eyes widened as his eye calmed down, the white pinpricks reappearing. Silk was now in danger because of his actions. He couldn't let her get hurt because of this. He couldn't let Vile get to her and keep her hostage like Papyrus, or even worse.

"Frisk, please," He began, as he ran towards Snowdin Forest again, "protect our little girl."

OOOOOOO

Jodi yawned as they turned a corner and found a little house in the back behind a dead tree. Frisk lit up at seeing this, with excitement entering her eyes as she rushed to the front door and knocked. Silk just looked around before seeing a pretty big frog laying on the ground next to them dead. Her heart just ached as she saw another one hop up to it and nudge it, hoping it would wake up.

"Oh, poor thing," She said, making Jodi look over at her as Silk walked up to them and knelt to the dead frog. Frisk looked over when she wasn't getting an answer at the door and saw what Silk was doing. "What are these?"

"Froggits," Frisk answered. "I befriended some of them when I was first down here. Why?"

The blue haired girl closed her eyes after hearing the name as something in her chest started to glow dimly. "Froggit," She whispered before the light faded out and she opened her eyes. She placed a gentle hand on the dead Froggit, and it immediately hopped up with a sweet noise. Silk just giggled at it. "There you go, buddy. Go live your life a bit longer." The Froggit nudged Silk's arm before hopping away with his friend, while the young teen stood up.

She turned to her mother and friend, and started laughing at their reactions. Jodi just looked like she was about to pass out, whereas Frisk just looked surprised.

"How'd you bring that Froggit back to life?" Frisk asked.

"I it's SOUL back," Silk answered. "I knew about this power since I was 8. I tried telling you, mom, but you were still hung up on dad being sent down here that," Silk sighed in the middle of her statement, before continuing, "that you just brushed it off."

"Oh, Silk," Frisk started as she walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug, Silk returning the gesture, even if it was for only a moment. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you about that."

"It's fine, mom. You were busy with being a single parent and missing dad. I get it," Silk sighed as she pulled away from her mom and looked down at Flowey, seeing him looking away from them. She grinned at him for a moment, before walking up to the front of the little house, leaning against the wall for a moment. "However, that power does drain a lot of energy for me. I can't use it as often as you think."

"Then let's get inside so you can rest," Jodi said as she walked up to the door with Flowey disappearing into the ground without a word. She opened the door and walked inside, with Frisk looking confused.

"I thought," She began, before shaking her head and walking inside. "Toriel!?" She called, receiving no answer in return.

"Toriel?" Jodi asked under her breath as Silk collapsed to the ground, making the black haired girl quickly rush to her and help her up. "Alright, nap time." She said, making Silk giggle slightly. "Let's go." They walked down the hall and walked through the first door they found.

Frisk grinned at the memories she had in this little house when she, herself, was 16. Eating butterscotch cinnamon pie with Toriel, cracking jokes and puns with Sans, eating spaghetti with Papyrus...and realizing how much she really loved Sans. It wasn't how he looked, since he was just bone, but his attitude and personality drew her closer to him. And look, Silk is a product of their love for each other. She had wondered 16 years ago how she got pregnant to begin with, only to have Sans say it had to have been magic that helped. She didn't care, however, for she was a mom. Something she couldn't wait to be.

"Frisk Skeleton," A voice spoke, making Frisk turn around with a startled jump only to see Vile standing there with a smirk. "My, you are just a beautiful as you were on your wedding day."

"Who are you?" Frisk asked, fear creeping it's way into her bloodstream. But she was going to stay determined to keep it hidden from this mysterious man.

"Vile," He said simply. "And I don't have time for this." Immediately, he threw a knife at her and struck her in the heart, making her gasp out air with surprise. Jodi had just left the room to see what happened and freaked.

"NO!" She screamed as she raced towards them, but stopped as something caught her eye. The room was going black, while Frisk fell to the floor, two buttons faded into her view. Both were yellow, but one said CONTINUE, while the other said RESET. Without thinking, Jodi hit RESET and with a blink they were back outside, in front of the house they had entered moments before.

Frisk blinked a bit before turning to Jodi while still standing at the front door. Silk was healing the Froggit again and then looked at them with confusion.

"Anyone feeling like we've done this already?" She asked with a grin.

"Jodi," Frisk began, making the black haired teen look at her, "you can RESET?"

"I-I guess I can," Jodi answered as she went over to Silk and helped her up. "Let's go further into the house and leave this area entirely."

"Agreed," Frisk said as she went through the front door with Jodi helping Silk a bit.

"What? Why?" Silk asked surprised.

"I'll explain later," Jodi whispered into her ear before they descended down two flights of stairs and down a purple hallway until they turned a left and found the door to exit the Ruins. Frisk quickly opened it up and rushed out of it with Jodi and Silk right behind her. Silk seemed to have gained enough energy to run to the end of the hall and open the last door, finding the snow covered landscape of Snowdin Forest.

"We made it," Frisk said with smile before looking straight ahead, and having her smile drop in surprise.

Standing by the gate that Papyrus had made...was Sans.

**END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
